Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)
|image = File:Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony The Movie (2017).jpg|Row 1 title = Created by|Row 1 info = Daniel Esposito 76895Thomas and LegoKyle14|Row 2 title = Film used|Row 2 info = My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)|Row 3 title = Starring|Row 3 info = Jim Cummings Travis Oates Tom Kenny Bud Luckey Jeff Bennett Baron Davis Jess Harnell Joe Ochman Patrick Warburton Justin Nimmo Janet Varney David Faustino P. J. Byrne Seychelle Gabriel Clayton James Doug Stone Gardner Jass Dom DeLuise Tara Strong Ashleigh Ball Andrea Libman Tabitha St. Germain Cathy Weseluck Emily Blunt Kristin Chenoweth Liev Schreiber Michael Peña Sia Taye Diggs Uzo Aduba Zoe Saldana|Row 4 title = Guest starring|Row 4 info = Sarah Natochenny Ikue Otani Michele Knotz Satomi Korogi Bill Rogers Craig Blair Kyle Hebert Amy Birnbaum Dan Green Kazuko Sugiyama Jimmy Zoppi Kerry Williams Felix Avitia Anndi McAfee Aria Curzon Rob Paulsen Issac Brown Meghan Strange Barry Bostwick Miriam Flynn Dorian Harewood Rob Lowe Gabrielle Union Kevin Schon Ernie Sabella David Oyelowo Whoopi Goldberg Cheech Marin Haley Joel Ostment David Gallagher Alyson Stoner Bret Iwan Tony Anselmo Bill Farmer Rutger Hauer Jason David Frank Amy Jo Johsnon David Yost Steve Cardenas Johnny Yong Bosch Robert Axelrod Barbara Goodson Kerrigan Mahan Sabrina Lu Simon Prescott Patrick David Michael Maize Wally Wingert Kamera Walton Vicki Davis Scott Weinger Linda Larkin Jim Meskimen Frank Welker Gilbert Gottfried Jonathan Freeman Jason Marsden Grey DeLisle Phil LaMarr Kath Soucie |Row 5 title = Music by|Row 5 info = Daniel Ingram Additional music: Buddy Baker Carl Johnson Mark Watters Joel McNeely Andy Sturmer Henry Jackman George Bruns Leigh Harline Paul J. Smith Irwin Kostal Hans Zimmer Stephen James Taylor Nick Glennie-Smith Christopher Willis John Debney Shuki Levy Kussa Mahchi Kenneth Burgomaster Jim Cushinery Paul Gordon Glenn Scott Lacey Jeremy Sweet Ron Wasserman Inon Zur Lior Rosner Jeremy Zuckerman Lex de Azevedo Vassal Benford J. Bateman Jerry Goldsmith Lee Holdridge Ralph Schuckett Shinji Miyazaki James Horner Pure West|Row 6 title = Production company|Row 6 info = Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios Lionsgate DHX Media Allspark Pictures LegoKyle14 Motion Pictures 76859Thomas Pictures Daniel Esposito Pictures|Row 7 title = Distributed by|Row 7 info = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures}}Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/MLP Crossover film to be created by Daniel Esposito, 76859Thomas and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox as part of a double feature with Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Shadow Play (Full Movie) ''in the near future. Synopsis Join Winnie the Pooh and friends (along with Ash Ketchum, Simba, Littlefoot, Tommy Oliver, Sora, SpongeBob, Tino Tonitini, Shido Itsuka, Otis, Thomas and their friends) as they return to Canterlot at Equestria and reunited Twilight Sparkle and her friends again as they cerebrating the first annual Friendship Festival. But when The Storm King and Bowser Koopa summered Tempest Shadow (along with Bowser Jr., Azula, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Sheldon J. Plankton, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Winterbolt, Injurin' Joe, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Mojo Jojo, Buzz Buzzard, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket) to take over Equestria and capture four main princesses, it's up to Pooh and his friends to help old friends to save their land form a dark stormy fate. Plot Patchy is stuck in traffic at the US 101. Then, his cell phone rings, and Potty warns that he is going to miss the new Pooh's Adventures movie. Patchy yells at the person driving behind him for honking at him because he is trying to talk to his parrot. Patchy tells Potty to record the episode, but Potty tells him that he threw the Betamax machine in the trash, making him mad. His super rare eight track also breaks. Then, the traffic lines moves, but suddenly, he finds himself nowhere, and yells out "Encino, it's gone...NOOOOOOO!" Then, he cries that this is not the only time a Lost-City had occurred. Then, he tells us that the movie is what we should watch instead of watching him suffer. The ponies of Equestria prepare for their first Friendship Festival, which is overseen by Princess Twilight Sparkle in Canterlot. The festivities are interrupted by an invasion of monsters commanded by the broken-horned unicorn Tempest Shadow, who uses magical obsidian orbs to petrify Twilight's fellow princesses; Princess Celestia unsuccessfully urges Princess Luna to seek help from "the queen of the hippo" before being interrupted. Twilight flees the city alongside her five pony friends – Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy – and her assistant dragon, Spike and all her other best friends Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jeremy the Crow, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Sunset Shimmer, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Hiro, Bunyip Bluegum, Bill Barnacle, Sam the Penguin, Albert the Magic Pudding, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Pico the Woodworm, Fraidy Cat, James Thunder, Pero (Puss n' Boots), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracy Sketchit, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Molly Hale, Celebi, Mewtwo, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Thicknose, Skip, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, The Digidestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Reine Murasame, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Paxton, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Mushu, Cri-Kee and The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), setting out with them in search of the aforementioned "hippos". Tempest is contacted by her superior, the Storm King (whom The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Sheldon J. Plankton, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Winterbolt, Injurin' Joe, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Mojo Jojo, Buzz Buzzard, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket who working for) who reminds her to gather all of Equestria's princesses in order for him to activate his mystical staff with their magic, promising to restore her horn in exchange. Then, Patchy gets his eight track fixed, but not for long when it explodes again and produces smoke. Twilight's group travel to the desert city of Klugetown in search of the aforementioned "hippos". A feline con artist named Capper offers to escort the group, secretly intending to sell them to settle a debt. However, he develops a genuine friendship with them after Rarity generously mends his coat. Twilight discovers an atlas that reveals the "hippos" to be hippogriffs, exposing Capper's treachery. After the group evade Tempest aboard a delivery airship, Tempest brings Capper to guide her to them, but he deliberately misdirects her to atone for deceiving the group. The airship's birdlike Captain Celaeno and her crew reluctantly allow the group passage during a lunch break, revealing themselves to be former pirates that have been forced into the Storm King's service. Rainbow Dash persuades the pirates to defy orders and take her group to the hippogriffs' kingdom on Mount Aris. In celebration, she performs a Sonic Rainboom that inadvertently gives their location away to Tempest, forcing the group to escape in a makeshift hot air balloon before Tempest destroys the ship with the pirates and Capper on board. The group reach Mount Aris to find it deserted. They explore the ruins and become trapped in an underwater cavern, where they are saved from drowning by the seapony Princess Skystar and led to her undersea home of Seaquestria. Skystar identifies her kind as the hippogriffs, transformed by a magic pearl used by her mother, Queen Novo, to hide from the Storm King; Novo demonstrates by turning the ponies into seaponies and Spike into a pufferfish. When Novo denies them the pearl to use against the Storm King, Twilight desperately attempts to steal it while letting her friends unknowingly distract the seaponies. Pinkie Pie nearly changes Novo's mind until Twilight is caught, prompting the outraged queen to banish the entire group to the surface. Patchy later gets hallucinations and he finds Winnie the Pooh in his cab who cries out that he is Winnie the Pooh in real-life form. Then, Potty wakes him up after he thought he is back in Encino, which is all just a dream. Patchy begins to eat a sandwich, which Potty brings to him, but he finds mayonnaise on it. He tries to give it to a vulture. Abandoned by her friends over her actions, Twilight is abducted by Tempest and brought before the Storm King in Canterlot to have her magic absorbed; Tempest gains Twilight's sympathy when she divulges how she lost her horn in a monster attack as a filly, which caused her own friends to shun her for her dangerously unstable magic. Meanwhile, after Spike alerts Twilight's friends to her capture, Capper, the pirates, and the hippogriff Skystar return to help them infiltrate Canterlot and mount a rescue. The Storm King retaliates by conjuring a tornado in the city with his newly empowered staff, betraying Tempest as well. Twilight saves Tempest from the tornado and reconciles with her friends, successfully working together with them to take the staff. The Storm King hurls an obsidian orb at the group to reclaim the staff, but Tempest jumps in his way, petrifying them both. The Storm King's body falls and shatters, while the group use the staff's magic to revive Tempest, who returns the stolen magic to restore the princesses and repair the damaged city. The Friendship Festival resumes, and the ponies celebrate with all of the allies Twilight's group have made on their adventure. Tempest is disheartened by her still broken horn until she is convinced by Twilight to join the party by producing a fireworks display with her magic, happily accepting the group's friendship. With Patchy: After this, he finds Encino shrunk to a very small size. Then, he finds Three aliens, which explain that their son, Norbluck 5, was playing with his Shrink-A-Tron again. Patchy yells at them that he wants his town back in full size, and he keeps saying, “There’s no place like home." Sympathetic by Patchy's crying that he wants to go home because he missed the entire story, Norbluck 5's mother gets the Shrink-A-Tron given from her son, and she presses the big red button control, making a tornado disaster to fix it up. Then, Patchy is glad to be back in Encino, but soon, a giant Potty the Parrot crushes him into the house showing that Norbluckfive had once again used his shrinkatron to make potty huge. Trivia * Masters of the 100 Acre Team (excluding Discord and Sunset Shimmer), Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Pico the Woodworm, Fraidy Cat, James Thunder, Pero (Puss n' Boots), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracy Sketchit, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Molly Hale, Celebi, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Aisling, Jack Skellington, Zero, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Thicknose, Skip, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, The Digidestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Nella, Trinket, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Garrett (Nella the Princess Knight), Clod, Sakura Avalon, Kero, Li Showron, Meilin Rae, Madison Taylor, Natalie Blackstone (Cure Black), Hannah Whitehouse (Cure White), Blisstina "Bliss" Utonium, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Reine Murasame, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Philip, Luke, Annie & Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle & Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Mushu, Cri-Kee The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Sheldon J. Plankton, Oogie Boogie, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, The Devious of Evil, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Winterbolt, Injurin' Joe, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Hades, Pain and Panic, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace Badun, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Evil Queen, Arthur and Cecil, Mojo Jojo, Buzz Buzzard, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket are guest starring in this film. *The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Sheldon J. Plankton, Oogie Boogie, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, The Devious of Evil, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Winterbolt, Injurin' Joe, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Hades, Pain and Panic, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace Badun, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Evil Queen, Arthur and Cecil, Mojo Jojo, Buzz Buzzard, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket will be working with the Storm King. *This will be the first Daniel Esposito' film to guest stars Lincoln and his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud from ''The Loud House. * Discord and Queen Chrysalis will be absent in this film. * Sunset Shimmer is mentioned once in this film. * This film takes place after Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Forgotten Friendship (in which Sunset Shimmer made amends with Princess Celestia) and Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin (Which Pooh, Ash and their friends already knows Princess Irene, Turnip and Curdie). * The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Daze (Full Movie). * My Little Pony: The Movie was released in theaters in 2017 as well as Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You ''was released in selected theaters, ''Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor was released on DVD, Thomas & Friends: Season 21 first broadcast in the UK, 3 x My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Specials ''were released on DVD, ''Rock-A-Doodle was re-released on Blu-Ray, the DuckTales reboot first aired on Disney XD, Mickey and the Roadster Racers first aired on Disney Junior and The Loud House aired the rest of 2nd season episodes on Nickelodeon. * The song Ready As I'll Ever Be (from Tangled ''TV series) will be included in the film during the heroes are getting ready on the mission to rescue Twilight from Bowser and The Storm King and the villains prepare themselves for the final battle for the heroes to arrive in Canterlot. Transcript Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)/Transcript Gallery Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie (2017) poster (Fixed).jpg|First version of ''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony The Movie (2017) Poster Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie (2017) poster (Version 2)-0.jpg|Second version of Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony (2017) Poster Winnie the Pooh in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie (2017).jpg|Winnie the Pooh in Pooh's Adventurse of My Little Pony: The Movie The 100 Acre Avatar League in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie poster.jpg|The 100 Acre Avatar League in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie The Legend of Korra in Winnie the Pooh in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie poster.jpg|The Legend of Korra in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: the Movie Pokémon in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie poster.jpg|Pokémon in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) The Lion King in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie poster.jpg|The Lion King in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie The Land Before Time in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie (2017) poster.jpg|The Land Before Time in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: the Movie (2017) Power Rangers in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie poster.jpg|Power Rangers in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: the Movie (2017) Kingdom Hearts in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie.jpg|Kingdom Hearts in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: the Movie (2017) Aladdin in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie poster.jpg|Aladdin in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: the Movie (2017) poster DuckTales and Darkwing Duck in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie (2017).jpg|DuckTales and Darkwing Duck in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: the Movie (2017) Weekenders in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie (2017).jpg|The Weekenders in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) The Loud House in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie poster.jpg|The Loud House in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: the Movie (2017) Barnyard in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie poster.jpg|Barnyard in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: the Movie (2017) SpongeBob SquarePants in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie poster.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony the Movie (2017) Links Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Magical films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Upcoming films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Epic films Category:Winnie the Pooh/My Little Pony crossovers